


Drabble: What Galadriel Wrought

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: What Galadriel Wrought

Images flew through Boromir mind. Minas Tirith was all aflame and its streets in ruins, her people driven into exile while orcs raped and pillaged their way through his home. Denethor, sword broken, run through with a pickax. Faramir, beloved brother, weeping over the destruction. Faramir, never to see the lordly elves, never to embrace Boromir again.

And Boromir wept.

Then she showed him Aragorn. Aragorn, all bruised and bloody, with arrows thudding into his chest. Aragorn, swaying on the ground, his mouth red from the coming death, no crown upon his brow. Dying, alone.

And that's when Boromir broke.

 


End file.
